


Whipped Cream

by MatchaMochi



Series: Lance Dish Time [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CEO Shiro (Voltron), Consent is Sexy, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Crack, Just Roll With It, M/M, i guess, is this cringey? i dunno u decide, no kink shaming in this house, only puns, secretary!Lance, theyre both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: He can’t resolve all this sexual tension if it’s just from him, but he isn’t even sure if Lance likes him that way. Shiro is nice, he is responsible, he will not give in to the urge of asking Lance to spend a night with him and his paddle--(He'd let you had he known it, Shiro just say something lol)
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Lance Dish Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675384
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is I was in a weird headspace so i just wanted to write something silly aha anyway SHANCE TIME!

The skyline that stretches over his glass walls is a familiar scene in his office. Maybe it’s cliché, but his room is all sleek black lines and dark matte walls. Various awards, certificates and that weird black and white abstract painting from Pidge that he suspects meant something entirely erotic hanging at discreet corners of the room. But, the man standing beside his desk chattering on his phone? Not so much.

Shiro pauses at the door, stares at the man who hasn’t noticed that he’d come in. The man is facing the glass walls, his suit is tight-fit, legs long, hair ruffled slightly by the way he’s having a presumably serious conversation while his hands runs through his brown curls. He narrows his eyes, tries to think of something to say. The man has a very nice ass.

That man turns around and he finally spots Shiro at the doorway. He blinks before he gives Shiro a very wide smile.

And right at that second, his heart stutters.

He has a revelation.

-

-

Shiro has a new secretary and he hasn’t really officially introduced himself to him yet, besides the horrific awkward conversation yesterday.

( _Mister Shirogane?_

_It's Shiro. Just Shiro._

_Alright then._

_….._

_………_

_I have to go meet with the staff downstairs so if we could meet again tomorrow to discuss-_

_Yes! I mean- of course._

_Alright! See you at nine tomorrow,)_

The only thing Shiro knows about him is his name and age. His last secretary, Pidge, who’d recommended him had just mentioned that he was a close friend of hers. She didn’t tell him that he was Shiro’s _type._

He suspects it’s that one time he’d forgotten her birthday, was she still mad about that? He’d given her a leeway to the company she always wanted to go, hasn’t he? That’s where she went to after all.

It’s eight-thirty.

He taps absentmindedly on his cool glass table, his metal arm making it go ‘ _clink clink_ ’. Readjusts his tie, catches his reflection on his computer screen and tries to smooth down his hair neatly. Is he using too much gel?

He thinks he might’ve read situations like these before, or seen them in movies, dramas…. porn. But that is neither here nor there, he is _Shiro_ and he will be professional, firm, and all inappropriate thoughts will, therefore, be locked somewhere in a safe where it will hopefully _never_ come out while he’s with Lance.

Lance. Very nice name. His blue eyes are also very nice. And those slender fingers, very good for typing, it must be very dexterous, he wonders what it’ll look like wrapped around his-

He gives out a long sigh. And _that_ is precisely the reason why this is very, _very,_ bad. He’s a horrible man. He can’t just pretend he’s not having thoughts of bending Lance over that big table of his, of feeling the expanse of that long legs, of tasting his tongue.

He kneads his forehead for a while before sighing again. How do these scenes usually go anyway? He spins around in his office chair for a while.

Eight forty-five now.

He leans back in his chair, pushes it to the side, crosses his legs and laces his hands together. He tries to give a serious face, ‘ _Why hello there McClain, today you will be working with me from now on._ ’

He thumps his head on the table. What the hell was that?! ‘Working with me-’ Doesn’t that sound too weird? It isn’t _that_ untoward right? He stands up abruptly.

Goes in front of his table and leans his hip on the edge, laidback and relax. That’s all he has to do, look relaxed, accommodating. This time he gives out a welcoming smile, ‘ _Lance! You’re going to be my secretary, right?_ ’

Shiro groans out and covers his face in his hands. He can’t do this. He just- just needs to cool off for a while, that’s right.

He dusts off imaginary lint off his crisp grey suit, stares at the ceiling for five minutes.

…….thinks about how _insanely hot_ it’ll be if they fuck at the glass walls-

“Shiro?”

Shiro chokes on his own spit bangs his hip at the table and stares at Lance. He smooths his hair. Smiles.

“Yes, Lance?”

Lance looks puzzled at first, but he smiles back politely a moment later. They shake hands, introduced themselves, talks about what’ll he be in charge of, his daily schedule, what he prefers and what time he does it…..it’s all very professional.

In the middle of their riveting discussion, Shiro notices they haven’t sat down yet so he starts to motion for him to sit but _right_ at the same time Lance gives out an ‘Oh!’ because his pen slipped out from his tablet and he’s quickly turning and bending down to take it and one plus two equals Shiro’s hand currently touching Lance's ass.

There’s a buckling shift somewhere, like a meteorite landing on earth. It’s a _very_ nice buttock.

He gasps a bit, snatches his hand away like it burnt. Lance doesn’t look like he noticed at all, he's already sitting down and looking at Shiro questioningly.

He goes back to his own chair.

He’s going to _die._

_-_

_-_

It goes on like this for quite some time. Lance is very good at his job, he lines up things for Shiro before he even thought them, readies and discussed things to him personally, and is endlessly friendly and polite to him. But then, then sometimes he’ll do things like, touch his shoulder briefly, or commenting on his very good looks, or _winking_ at him but then! Right after, he’ll stare up at Shiro innocently with those nice blue eyes and asks him what’s wrong as if he has _no idea._

He can’t resolve all this sexual tension if it’s just from him, but he isn’t even sure if Lance likes him that way. Shiro is _nice_ , he is _responsible,_ he will not give in to the urge of asking Lance to spend a night with him and his paddle-

He needs an intervention.

He clears his throat and looks over at Lance who’s busy typing away on his laptop.

“Pidge asked me out to drink with her tonight,”

Lance pauses,

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to join us?”

His smile is soft and sweet when he looks at him,

“I’d love to Shiro.”

-

-

Somethings wrong.

He nudges Pidge with his elbow making her hiss when she nearly drops her drink, Shiro murmurs,

“Somethings wrong.”

She sighs, drawls, “What is wrong Shiro?”

“It’s Lance, why is he so….” They both turn their head to where Lance was currently sitting across, face blank, cheeks pink. Quiet. He hasn’t moved an inch after they’ve got their drinks and it's honestly making Shiro worried.

She snorts, chugs down her vodka like its just iced water, “ _This,_ ” she sighs, pats his arm, “this is normal Shiro, I’m very sad to tell you this but the moment he drank that cocktail he’s gone,”

“Lightweight?”

“Very.”

“I thought he’d be more…..loud,”

Pidge giggles over the table and maybe she’s having a little bit too much but she shakes her head at him, “Oh it's loud alright, in his _head,_ ” before he could say anything she snaps up to Lance and says loudly, “Hey Lance! How’s the drink?”

He turns to Pidge, very slowly, he frowns, then his eyes narrow. It takes a minute for him to answer,

“You’ll never find the body.”

Which _what-_

Pidge shrugs at him and raises her hands in a ‘ _See?_ ’ gesture before ordering for another drink. She groans after the third drink, leaning back and sighing, “Oh yeah, that’s the spot.”

Shiro’s still frowning at Lance who’s currently having a serious staring competition with the wall beside him before Pidge kicks his leg to get his attention,

“Why did you call me in Shiro,”

“Can’t I have a drink with my old friend?”

She laughs, mimics his serious voice and slaps his back, “Cut the bullshit boss, you come with me here _anyway_ every two weeks, nah, _this_ isn’t a ‘Shiro’s-friendship-bonding-time’ this is more of a ‘Shiro-needs-help-and-Pidge-knows-better’ situation. Ohhh yeah,” she grins, “And I bet it has something to do with drunk boy over here having arguments with himself,” she points at Lance who’s now glaring at his empty glass like it personally offended him.

“So?” she straightens up, “What do you want to know Shiro?”

Shiro sighs. And he tells her.

Pidge couldn’t stop laughing for five minutes in which she gasps for breath, looks at Lance, then looks at Shiro, “Him- you- _oh my god-_ ” and laughed for another five minutes. She wheezes through the end, holding her stomach,

“Okay, alright. Let me just line things up yeah?”

“Hrm.”

“So, you have this urge to have rough kinky sex with him-”

“ _Pidge,_ ”

“And he’s like _teasing_ you- are you sure he isn’t hitting on you? Whatever _then_ you thought; ‘Oh! If I have drinks with him as a friend! Maybe this thing will go away to be replaced with a much better beautiful friendship!’ right?”

“I….suppose-”

“Hah! And _that_ is where the problem lies my friend!”

He frowns at her, “What do you mean?”

She grins at him triumphantly, he’s positive she’s more than tipsy now. She leans in close to him, and whispers to him like she’s telling him the secrets of the universe, “Your _heart_ is hard for him Shiro…….and so is your dick.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Mmm, what? Your dick? Are you kidding me you’ve been giving him bedroom eyes ever since he walked in h-”

“ _No_ I meant I don’t have- A- Some-”

“This is not the time to be emotionally constipated with me Shiro. Admit it, you have a big fat crush on him and that’s why you’re so scared to ask him to rub your dirty bits with his.”

“Please do not ever say that again,” he thinks he feels a headache coming on, he takes another sip of his whiskey, “I don’t have a crush on him.”

She sighs long and loud like she’s listening to a naughty child telling her they didn’t do it,

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do Shiro,”

“ _No,_ I _don’t-_ ”

“ _Yes_ you do, god Shiro you- Wait where’s Lance?”

Their eyes widened when they see the empty chair across them but Shiro snaps his head down when he feels something warm on his lap.

It’s Lance. He's sitting on the floor, his hands creeping up his thighs and looking up at Shiro with this glint in his eye. He’s, shit, he’s stroking his thighs now and nuzzling his knee and he thinks he’d never went this hard before in his _life._

“Oh yeah he gets real handsy by the second drink,” Pidge tuts, kneels down and pulls him up by his arms, “Public establishment here Lance, get your mind out of the gutter now,” Lance whines at her, even though he drops his head at her shoulder like it weighed too much, “But- but I wanted _pancakes-_ ”

“And you shall have them! Right after Shiro drops you off, right?”

“What?”

She shakes her head, “Get with the program Shiro, Lance can’t go home like this, I have a driver, and you haven’t drunk that much at all. Ergo,” she smiles, shoves Lance lax body at him. “You take him home. Bye!”

Well.

-

-

Lance is staring at him like his face is this difficult puzzle he can’t figure out. Shiro clears his throat, wounds his arms over Lance's shoulder when he started slipping off a bit, “I… don't know where you live.”

Lance blinks, and he nods very seriously, “The lonely mountain, you can’t miss it.”

“…..I guess we’re going to mine then.”

They walk to his Mercedes with minimal accidents, he places Lance on the passenger seat while he’s still staring at Shiro, and he doesn’t stop staring at him until they arrived at his penthouse. Lance starts to poke his cheek and looking back at his index finger like he couldn’t believe its real. Then he stares at Shiro again.

Shiro doesn’t know what to think.

“Uh, I have a spare bedroom and I’ll leave some painkillers if you want them-”

Lance gasps suddenly, and looks at Shiro like he’d just had a revelation, “Bruce _Wayne,_ ”

“I.”

“You’re so _nice_ you know that?” Lances nose has turned a similar shade of red with his cheeks, his ears are rapidly following too. He walks up to Shiro and Shiro backs up when he just keeps walking and walking until he could feel the wall behind him and Lance's chest pressed on him and his breath hitches when Lance cups his face and a dam fucking _breaks_ as he says,

“I really need to talk to your tailor, that stupid suit hides _nothing_. Your arms are _very_ nice and I’ve been trying my best you know? Do you know that?!” He pouts at this, “Like okay, I get a little naughty sometimes but I don’t know, I thought- you’ll get my hint but no!” he hisses, “You’re just so- so nice! And how am I suppose to handle that huh? How am I suppose to get over this stupid thing when you’re just standing there like sex on a stick and the exact model of a boyfriend I’ve ever wanted? God, I’m such a slut!” he covers his face in his hands, groaning it out.

Shiro frowns at that, “Lance,”

“I am!”

“Okay.”

A moment of pause, “Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Shiro tries to swallow, his throat dry, “I like you, Lance.”

“Oh.”

Another pause. Lance backs up a bit before he presses back in, his hands come up over his shoulders and Shiro tries not to combust when Lance grins and tells him, syrupy sweet,

“I like you too daddy,”

Daddy. _Daddy._ Wow.

It's not like it's his first time being called that, but this is _Lance_ and he’s close enough Shiro can feel his breath on his cheeks and he thinks if he doesn’t kiss Lance now he might just literally die. But. But Shiro can smell the alcohol too, and yeah alright this isn’t at all how he’d thought his first kiss with Lance might go.

So he pushes Lance off firmly, even when he’s still whispering at Shiro about inviting him in his secret sex dungeon (how does he know about that anyway-), he leads Lance to the empty bedroom. Takes his shoes and socks off carefully while Lance is still pawing at him and making very interesting comments about nailing him to the mattress. Shiro tucks him in and he really couldn’t resist so he kisses Lance’s forehead too before he shuts off the lights.

The next morning, he cooks pancakes.

Lance stumbles over to the kitchen and before Shiro can even get worried that Lance had forgotten everything last night, he swallows some Advil and his pancakes, wipes his cheeks and shyly glances at Shiro,

“So, uh, can I have that kiss now?”

They kiss, and its everything he'd thought it be. The morning sunshine pools down on the table, his lips taste sweet with maple syrup and Shiro can feel him smiling from the warmth.

(Lance asks him about the black box in his room, and after Shiro shows him what’s in it, they spend the whole morning being very loud in Shiro’s bed. It’s absolutely perfect.)

**Author's Note:**

> say so was obvs running through while I was writing this, tbh this is just to cheer myself up really haha....things at home are tense....anyway! hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Thnks for reading!
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazydurians)! and check out my other [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/works) too! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
